customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Barney in Concert Fake 2005 VHS re-release by HIT Entertainment.png
All Barney concerts were took place at theaters and arenas in the world. Concerts (North America) Barney in Concert ' ' The Barney live show that was took place at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Baby Bop makes her debut in the live show. It was released on home video on July 1, 1991 and re-released on VHS in 1992, 1996, 2000 and 2005. It also released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2015, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (as well as a Special Edition release in 2016). In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video. The first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon in March 1993 on PBS. Gallery In Concert Photo.png|Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang IC Photo.png In Concert.png Videos Barney Live! in New York City ' ' The Barney live show performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. BJ makes his first live appearance. It was released on home video to stores on August 3, 1994, and re-released on VHS in 1995, 1996, 1999. It also released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2016, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (as well as a Special Edition release in 2018). In January 23, 1996, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 26 songs from this video. The first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon in September 10, 1996 until April 1998 on PBS. it also re-released on VHS to stores in 2000 from Lyrick Studios and it also re-released on DVD and VHS to Toys "R" Us stores in December 2005 from HIT Entertainment and Preview from 2005. Airing on Nick Jr in May 9-20, 2005. This show features a new friend, The Winkster. The first time that Carey Stinson did Barney as a double, used only for "quick changes". Stinson would later do any live appearances and tours, until protraying the role the Barney costume from Barney Songs, Kids for Character, Barney's Fun & Games (1996), Ship, Ahoy!, Barney's Imagination Island, Up We Go!, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Let's Show Respect!, Barney's Once Upon A Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Barney's Musical Scrapbook is used on the television series of Barney & Friends in 2002. The only major Barney live show, not to tour. Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack released on CD and cassette to stores in 1994, with all 27 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. and the Reboot video concert version of Barney Live! in New New York City (Reboot 2005 Version) that was in stage show in March 2005 and DVD and VHS in December 13, 2005 from Hit Entertainment. Gallery Barney Live Photo.png BLNYC.png|Barney with a microphone Ringmaster Barney.png|Ringmaster Barney Live in NYC.png Videos Barney's Big Surprise ' ' The first Barney national stage show tour and Barney live show originally toured in the North America from 1996 until 1998. It was also toured in Mexico, Germany, Australian, Greek, Dutch, Romanian, Italy, French, China, Arabic, Israel Hebrew and the United Kingdom, the Middle East, Asia, Argentina and Brazil. It starts its tour at Will Rogers Memorial Center in Ft. Worth, Texas on September 10, 1996. It was filmed at Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina in 1997. It was released on home video on May 19, 1998 and it also re-released on VHS to stores in 2000. At the beginning, the first Barney stage show to feature a Barney Doll. This is the first stage show to not have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. Now, Carey Stinson did as the costume performer for Barney. This live show has its very own soundtrack released on CD and cassette to stores and performances in 1997. The video of this stage show aired on PBS in 1998. The show featured the characters who were Professor Tinkerputt, Mother Goose, Old King Cole and more. Gallery Barney, BJ and Baby Bop at Tinkerputt's Toy Factory.png Barney at Tinkerputt's Toy Factory.png Barney's Big Surprise.png|North American tour (1996-1998) Barney's Big Surprise in Asia.png|Asian tour (2004) Barney's Big Surprise in Argentina.png|Argentina tour (2006) Brazil tour 2008.png|Brazilian tour (2007) Videos Barney's Musical Castle ' ' The second Barney national stage show tour and Barney live show, which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007. It starts its tour at the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. It was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois. It came to VHS and DVD to stores on March 6, 2001 and it was re-released by HIT Entertainment in January 2, 2004. This is last Barney live show to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney. An English soundtrack for the video of this live show was released on CD and cassette to stores in 2001, featuring all songs from this video. In 2012, it was performed at Singapore Expo 9. Gallery Barney holds a crown.png|Barney carries the king's crown Musical Castle Photo.png Musical Castle Live.png|North American tour (1999-2001) Asian tour.png|Asian tour (2005, 2006-2012) Puerto Rico tour.png|Puerto Rico tour (2007) Videos Barney's Colorful World ' ' The third Barney national stage show tour and Barney live show originally toured in North America from 2003 until 2004. The tour was launched tonight at Radio City Music Hall in New York City and the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. It begins performing at Mid South Coliseum in Memphis, Tennessee. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Brazil, Hebrew Israel, Germany in German, French, Arabic, Argentina, Mexico and Other Around The World. The North American version of the show was presented by Toys "R" Us. It was filmed at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona. The show was released on VHS and DVD to stores on September 14, 2004. This first major Barney tour has any new songs and to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney. A soundtrack for this live show was released on CD to stores on September 7, 2004. In the United Kingdom and Asia, it was also known as "Barney's Colourful World Live". Gallery Colorful World Live.png|North American tour (2003-2004) Argentina tour.png|Argentina tour (2007) bcw brazilian tour.png|Brazilian tour (2011) Videos Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour ' ' The fourth Barney national stage show tour and Barney live show first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006. The live show was originally supposed to be called "Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory". The live show was released on home video, but it was created for named reasons. Riff was added in this live show on September 2, 2006. A soundtrack for the live show was released on CD to stores and performances. In 2008, it was performed at The Capitol Theatre in Horsham, England and at The City Theatre in Valletta. In 2009, it was performed in Ireland. In 2012, it performs at Abu Dhabi National Exhibition Centre (ADNEC). In 2013, it was performed at Qurum Amphitheatre in Muscat, Oman. Gallery ' Let's Go Live Tour.png|North American tour (2006) Barney Live Let's Go.png Barney European tour.png|European tour Barney Live in Malta.png|The cast and crew for the European tour Barney Oman tour.png|Dubai tour Barney Oman I Love You.png ' Videos Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! ' ' The fifth Barney national stage show tour and Barney live show being produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment. The show opened at the Cox Business Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma and has toured the North America and Canada. The live show was released on DVD, but it was created for named reasons. The show ends its tour at the SRC Arena in Syracuse, New York on December 11, 2011. It was performed at the Kallang Theatre from March 20-23, 2014, performed at the Mall of Asia Arena from March 29-30, 2014, performed in Hong Kong from April 18-20, 2014 and performed at the Island Hall at Fashion Island Ramintra from October 17-19, 2014. A soundtrack was released on CD in 2011 and it was available for purchase at the show and in stores. Videos Gallery Birthday Bash Live.png|North American tour (2010-2011) Barney Live Birthday Bash.png|Promo image for Barney Live Barney Birthday Bash.png BLIC Holiday Photo.png Stage.png|The Stage Asia Tour 2014.png|Asian tour (2014) Barney Songs - Live on Stage The Barney live show was performed at performing art centers in North America in July 2017. The live show was released on DVD, but it was created for named reasons. Concerts Outside North America Barney's Musical Park The Barney live show was toured in Argentina as El Parque Musical de Barney y sus Amigos in 2004 and in Brazil as O Parque Musical do Barney e seus Amigos '''in 2007, Israel as Al Parque Musical Shel Barney in 2005, and Deustch as Died Park Musical Spab Barney Und Seine Furende in 2006. The Spanish version of the live show was released on VHS/DVD in Mexico, The Hebrew version of the live show was released on VHS/DVD in Israel, The German, version of the live show was released on DVD in Deustch and version of the live show and the Portuguese version of the live show was released on DVD in Brazil, but they are created for named reasons. A soundtracks was released on CD's based on this live show. '''Barney's Let's Imagine ' ' The Barney live show originally performed in Asia and the Middle East from 2007 until 2010. Riff makes his actual Barney live appearance. The live show was released overseas on DVD and VCD, but it was created for named reasons. Gallery Let's Imagine Live.png|Asian tour (2007-2010) Videos Gallery = Live Attractions (North America / Outside North America) A Day in the Park with Barney ' ' The Barney live stage show attraction that was opened at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando on July 10, 1995. In 1996, a Christmas version of the show as A Holiday in the Park with Barney was first performed. The regular version/Christmas version were released on home video, but they are created for decided reasons. A soundtrack for the regular version/Christmas version were released on CD and cassette to the gift shop and retail stores. It also features Mr. Peekaboo and Mrs. Peekaboo in the show. Since May 2015, a Barney doll (from the show's gift shop) has been added to the performance. Gallery Barney Universal Studios.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Mr. Peekaboo USF.png Universal.png Christmas version.png|Christmas version Mr. Peek-A-Boo in A Day in the Park with Barney.png|Mr. Peekaboo in "A Day in the Park with Barney" Videos Barney's Theatre ' ' The attraction at the U.K. theme park Alton Towers in Staffordshire, England in the United Kingdom. Barney and his friends BJ and Baby Bop performed a live show in Barney's Theatre. The theatre was located in the Cred Street (now Cloud Cuckoo Land) part of the park. A Christmas version of this live attraction as Barney's Christmas Theatre was made and performed in 2002. The regular version/Christmas version of the Alton Towers live attraction were released overseas on home video, but they were created for decided reasons. Gallery Screen_shot_2011-03-12_at_11.37.15_AM.png|Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop singing in Barney's Theatre Videos